Give Me One Reason
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: SenRu... me first fic with this coupling... things ain't going the way sendoh thought they would... one shot


Title: Give me a reason… 1/1  
Author: Trix… aka F5C  
Genre: Yaoi… PG13… been a while since I've written something clean _grins_  
Pairing: SenRu  
Archive: FF.net I guess  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com.  
Artist: Tracy Chapman  
Album: New Beginning  
Song: Give me one reason  
Disclaimer: Standard  
Dedication: Bwahahahahaha… I did it!! I wrote a senru! Take that! Nyahahah… for TR  
  
~Guitar strumming~  
  
_Give me one reason to stay here   
And I'll turn right back around_  
  
Sendoh sighed sadly for what seemed the millionth time that morning. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he proceeded to the telephone table. He placed the neat note next to the phone, grabbed his keys and was out of the door in the next instance, sparing a last glance at the house filled with oh so many bittersweet memories before finally moving on.  
  
_Give me one reason to stay here   
And I'll turn right back around_  
  
Things had started off fine. He'd been courted just like in any other relationship, and finally after two months he'd given in and they had come together. The sex was great… hell the sex was marvellous, it was also the only reason that they'd still been together for the past one year.   
  
_Because I don't want leave you lonely  
But you got to make me change my mind_  
  
He'd thought it'd change… he'd thought that it was a phase…. But some things weren't meant to be and clearly this was one of them.  
  
~*~  
  
_Baby I got your number and I know that you got mine_  
  
He stared at the phone… he'd been doing that lately… staring at the black inanimate object wishing it to come alive with a ring.  
  
_But you know that I called you, I called too many times_  
  
He still had his pride and although it was no where big enough to rival that off his ex-lover this time he was going to stand his ground.  
  
_You can call me baby, you can call me anytime_  
  
He'd done his part. They were still friends… in fact they still practiced every Saturday.   
But on rainy lonely nights as these he wished for more, he wished and wanted it really bad…  
  
_But you got to call me_  
  
… if only the damned phone would ring.  
  
_Give me one reason to stay here   
And I'll turn right back around_  
  
Sendoh knew that Rukawa had known he was planning to leave.  
  
_Give me one reason to stay here   
And I'll turn right back around_  
  
He knew that Rukawa had known for a fact that that morning as he grabbed his gym bag and walked out of the door for practice that that would be the last time they'd ever be together under the same roof.  
  
_Because I don't want leave you lonely  
But you got to make me change my mind_  
  
But Rukawa hadn't bothered saying a thing; instead he'd been his usual aloof self and walked out, not thinking twice of the consequences.  
  
_I don't want no one to squeeze me, they might take away my life_  
  
How the hell had things gone so wrong?  
  
_I don't want no one to squeeze me, they might take away my life_  
  
It had seemed so perfect at first… but if this was suppose to be perfect than why the hell was he feeling so damn empty and desolate.  
  
_I just want someone to hold me and rock me through the night_  
  
He'd always been an individual… independent of others, but now here he was rocking himself to and fro wishing for those pale arms to wrap themselves around him and love him.  
  
_This youthful heart can love you and give you what you need  
This youthful heart can love you and give you what you need_  
  
They both knew that there was love… they both knew that there were feelings, real feelings, that were involved in their whole affair but yet no matter how many times he himself had declared it, it wasn't enough for his koi…  
  
_But I'm too old to go chasing you around  
Wasting my precious energy_  
  
… and to think that a simple endearment or declaration on his koi's part was all that was necessary to salvage this whole mess that was their relationship.  
  
_Give me one reason to stay here   
And I'll turn right back around_  
  
He was pulled out of his daze… he was pulled back to reality and he blinked in response…  
  
_Give me one reason to stay here   
And I'll turn right back around_  
  
He blinked at the blinking green light on his phone and finally his mind processed the buzzing sound to be the ring of the phone.  
  
_Because I don't want leave you lonely  
But you got to make me change my mind_  
  
He picked up the receiver rather shakily.  
"Hello?"   
  
_Baby just give me one reason, Give me just one reason why  
Baby just give me one reason, Give me just one reason why I should stay_  
  
"Akira… I… I'm so-sorry. Will you please come back home?"  
  
_Because I told you that I loved you  
And there ain't no more to say_  
  
~Err…~  
  
_points up_  
Err… my sentiments exactly  
Me first senru ficcy  
And I think it'll be me last… not a fan of this coupling but I thought I'd give it a go  
I just reread the fic and me found it light… in fact I think that's why I like the fic cause it's light and it goes well with the song… but can ya believe that the lightness of the fic is what is bothering me  
_sighs_  
Me not making any sense  
Anyhoo… just tell me what y'all think   
Hopefully it was okay  
^^  
  
a word of thanx to chescaOtaku for highlighting the fact that the lyrics weren't italicated

*bows in respect*

thanx a mil!!

And no sweat I hardly log in when I review nowadays

^^


End file.
